The present invention generally relates to autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to adapting a driving style, a driving route, and/or an internal control of an autonomous vehicle or a semi-autonomous vehicle based at least in part on a cargo that is being transported by the vehicle.
An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of detecting characteristics of its surroundings and capable of driving though the surroundings without a human driver. Autonomous vehicles can be configured to detect characteristics of the environment using, for example, computer vision, global positioning systems, radar technologies, and/or laser technologies. Autonomous vehicles avoid collisions with neighboring vehicles by anticipating the movements of the neighboring vehicles and by adaptively reacting to the anticipated movements. A semi-autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that utilizes automation for certain aspects of driving while relying upon a human driver for other aspects of driving.